Il y a vous deux, et il y a moi
by Isonia
Summary: ' - Tu sais comme moi à quel point Francis aime Angleterre.  - Je sais, fit simplement le Picard. - Et je sais à quel point tu aimes Francis aussi. '. Les sentiments ne sont pas toujours remarqués. Et des fois, il est même trop tard pour qu'ils le soient. Alors, Picardie regarde.


**Titre** ::: Il y a vous deux, et il y a moi.  
**Auteur** ::: © Rachel  
**Manga** ::: Hetalia  
**Genre** ::: Romance || Tragédie || Yaoi  
**Pairing(s)** ::: Un PicardiexFrance à sens unique, et un FrancexAngleterre  
**Personnage(s)** ::: Picardie → Jean (moi et les prénoms Français ça fait 235049.) || OC!Provence → Anna || France → Francis || Angleterre → Arthur. || Mention de nombreuses régions/départements/villes Française et Anglaise.  
**Rating** ::: K+  
**Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit** ::: J'adore Picardie. Vraiment, je vous jure. Je trouve que c'est un personnage plutôt intéressant, qui... a un certain charme. Mais en même temps, quand je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me foutre de sa tronche. Car je trouve que vraiment, Picardie est un des plus gros larbin d'Hetalia ! Au même niveau qu'Estonie, Lituanie et Lettonie avec Russie ! Sauf que lui, il est totalement soumit à France !  
Sauf que mon esprit tordu a encore déformé cette '' soumission '' en quelque chose de... de... Yaoitesque. Je dois vraiment aimer les sentiments à sens unique moi.  
Ah, et je tiens à préciser que je viens du Sud. Et que pour nous, Occitanistes ignares, la Picardie c'est la pluie presque permanente, l'été à 25°C, le lieu un peu vide... Je n'y suis jamais allé, je ne a peux donc pas juger. En source, j'ai juste les clichés.  
Bon ! Alors enclenchez une musique triste ou du moins pas très joyeuse (pour ma part, j'enclenche Somebody That I Used To Know, reprise par Pentatonix. Hum ? Quoi je raconte ma vie?) et lancez vous !

* * *

Picardie eut un sourire pour remercier le serveur venant de poser croissants et café devant lui. Il frotta ses mains l'une dans l'autre dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'hiver, ni le froid. Il préférait la chaleur de l'été. Malheureusement, il n'était pas comme Languedoc-Roussillon. Il n'avait pas de soleil, pas de température dépassant les 35°C. Il avait donc appris à vivre avec un été à 25 degrés. Cela lui suffisait amplement.  
Mais les hivers, non. Il ne supportait pas. La neige, la pluie glacée, les grêlons, la nature morte, le froid. Toujours ce froid le détruisant de l'intérieur.  
Et les hivers de ville, il les aimait encore moins. Il avait l'impression de ressentir encore plus la misère du pays, l'agonie des habitants à la rue. La pollution lui semblait plus présente, la foule autour de lui l'oppressait. Son esprit se renfermait, il se sentait délaissé mais en même temps craignait cette population trop présente. Alors, pour trouver un équilibre, il regardait aller et venir les gens dans Paris, s'amusant à les classer. Ceux qui étaient pressés, ceux faisaient leurs courses de Noël, ceux qui se baladaient, ceux venant en touristes. Et il faisait tout ça du même café Parisien, depuis deux mois, avec ses croissants chauds et son café amer.  
Il se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil en osier, son café en main, au chaud dans son veston. Il entendit quelque temps après une personne s'asseoir à ses côtés. Puis plus de bruit. Juste l'odeur d'une fumée de cigarette chatouillant ses narines. Il poussa un grognement mécontent et se retourna vers l'inconnue à sa droite.

- Sérieusement Provence, si c'est pour m'intoxiquer que t'es venu, tu peux tout de suite dégager !  
- J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Picar', répondit calmement la brune à ses côtés.

Il ne prit pas la peine de trouver une attaque pour faire partir la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec la région PACA. Il la trouvait trop détendue, trop hautaine, trop dédaigneuse, pas assez sérieuse, pas assez aimable. De plus, elle baignait dans des affaires pas très nettes. Il avait déjà surpris une discussion entre elle et le pays dont ils sont tous les deux à la solde. La mafia Marseillaise, lui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre.  
Mais elle était aussi la seule région Française avec qui il pouvait parler sans se prendre la tête. Il y avait bien eu sa sœur, Ardenne. Mais il s'était rapidement énervé contre elle. Il ne comptait pas parler de ses soucis à un département d'Outre-Mer, il ne les connaissait pas assez.  
Les pays ? Presque tous inconnus. Il avait beaucoup apprécié Canada dans le temps, mais celui-ci ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis son indépendance.  
En fait, sans Provence, il était seul.

- Je te vois d'ici tous les matins, fit soudainement la brune en tirant un coup sur sa cigarette. Ma chambre est juste en face.

Elle pointa du doigt une fenêtre d'un des hôtels de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle lui en montra d'autres. Ici, c'était la Guadeloupe. Sa pièce était très coloré. Là, Bretagne. Sa chambre sentait les crêpes. De ce côté-ci, on trouvait les villes. Il paraissait que Montpellier cherchait des noises à Rouen. Et que Marseille s'amusait à corrompre le jeune Angoulême.  
Mais après ça, Picardie n'écouta plus.  
Il était arrivé. Il était là.  
Et l'autre aussi.  
Il ne sut jamais si Anna avait continué son discours sur l'appartenance des chambres longtemps, et après tout, pour être honnête, il s'en moque encore pas mal.  
La seule chose qui l'importait, c'était lui.  
En le voyant ainsi, il sentit comme une pression dans sa poitrine. Il ne put détacher son regard de lui. Même aujourd'hui, il pourrait décrire sa veste bleutée accordée à son jean, et même la façon noble dont il avait lacé ses chaussures. Comment lacer noblement ses chaussures ? Il n'en avait, et n'en a toujours, aucune idée. Mais c'était possible. Car lui, il avait réalisé cet '' exploit ''.  
Il pourrait décrire la façon dont ses cheveux ondulés flottaient sur ses épaules.  
Comme il se souvenait parfaitement du sourire sincère qu'il abordait, ses yeux azurs pétillants de joie.  
La façon dont, même '' déguisé '' en humain, il était resplendissant, magnifique.  
Et il se souvenait aussi de l'autre.  
L'autre, l'étranger, l'intrus, qu'il n'arrivait pas à détester, mais qu'il jalousait comme jamais.  
L'étranger et ses yeux verts émeraudes, l'étranger et ses cheveux courts et blonds en bataille, l'étranger et son air surpris suite à une phrase quelconque dite par celui qu'il accompagnait, l'étranger et ses joues rouges de gène et non de froid, car ce temps-là était une habitude pour lui.  
Il revoyait parfaitement les vêtements de cet homme aussi.  
Sa veste marron, son jean gris, son sous-pull de la même couleur. Rien à côté de l'être merveilleux à sa gauche.  
Il se souvenait parfaitement des deux mains liées l'une dans l'autre.  
Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où l'étranger avait semblé scandalisé et qu'il avait tourné la tête, comme boudeur.  
Il se souvenait parfaitement de son idylle qui avait d'abord secoué légèrement son épaule, et qui, suite au manque de réactions, avait eu un soupir suivit d'un léger sourire.  
Mais surtout, surtout, surtout, il se souvenait de ce moment.  
Ce moment où il l'avait tiré vers lui.  
Ce moment où il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'étranger.  
Ce moment qui avait semblé si long pour le spectateur qu'était Picardie, où les deux amants ne s'étaient pas lâchés, chacun accroché à la bouche de l'autre.  
Il avait tressailli quand il avait vu les mains de l'étranger s'accrocher à la veste de celui qu'il désirait tellement.  
Il ne le détestait pas, cet intrus. Vraiment. Mais sa jalousie l'aveuglait. Une partie de lui était heureuse de voir celui qu'il aimait heureux avec cet inconnu au pays, mais l'autre crevait d'envie de le pousser dans la Seine pour prendre sa place.  
Quand enfin, ils se séparèrent, il regarda son Apollon ébouriffer les cheveux blonds de son seul et unique amant et celui-ci lâcher une plainte en sa langue, et lui donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Futile, soit, car quelques millièmes de secondes après, il se ressaisit de sa main.  
Ils continuèrent leur marche, discutant de diverses choses qui n'arrivaient pas aux oreilles de la région Française.  
Picardie sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule, et attendit quelques instants avant de se retourner lentement vers Provence.

- Oublis-le, Jean.

Elle le regardait d'un air sérieux, sa cigarette toujours entre ses lèvres, mais au fond de ses yeux noisettes on pouvait distinguer de la tristesse et de la compassion à son égard.  
Elle se redressa quelque peu et regarda elle aussi en direction du couple.

- Tu sais comme moi à quel point Francis aime Angleterre.  
- Je sais, fit simplement le Picard.  
- Et je sais à quel point tu aimes Francis aussi.

Il aurait aimé répondre une nouvelle fois '' Je sais '', mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Alors il regarda avec la jeune femme les deux nations passer de l'autre côté de la rue. Comme s'il avait deviné que les deux régions parlaient de lui, France se retourna dans leur direction.  
Le cœur du brun s'arrêta de battre quand les yeux océan de son pays transpercèrent les siens. Cela dura longtemps selon Picardie, même si en réalité, cela ne se passa qu'en quelques secondes. Il sentit un marteau dans sa poitrine quand un sourire de la part de la nation Française lui fut adressé. Il était certain que ce sourire était pour lui, et seulement lui.  
Il rendit le sourire avec une pointe de tristesse peut-être, que l'autre homme ne nota point.  
Un léger signe de la main de la part de France lui fut adressé, puis celui-ci se reconcentra sur l'Anglais à ses côtés. Il crut entendre '' C'est Picardie, une de mes régions, et un ami précieux. '', et cela le fit sourire.  
Oui, juste ami selon lui.  
Alors que la région aurait pu mourir pour lui. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, même tuer sa propre famille. Il aurait pu être son larbin pendant encore bien longtemps sans se plaindre, car au fond de lui, il aimait le fait d'avoir l'entière confiance de son aimé, il aimait lui rendre service, il aimait être sa poupée de chiffon.  
Alors que Picardie, lui, était amoureux.  
Il ne doutait pas des sentiments d'Arthur à l'égard du blond. Mais étaient-ils aussi fort que les siens ? A sa droite, plus personne.  
Provence était partie. Depuis quand ? Il ne savait même pas, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il vit qu'elle avait payé pour lui, et vue les regards furtifs et pas très discrets des serveurs à son égards, elle avait sûrement demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas.  
Il eut un léger sourire amer, puis finit d'une traite son café, prit un croissant, et se leva. La viennoiserie dans la bouche, il jeta un regard à l'allée face à lui. Le couple avait disparu. Son amie aussi.  
Il resta un instant debout, les yeux vagabondant sur l'avenue. Mais rien, pas la trace d'une quelconque personne de sa connaissance.  
Juste des humains, joyeux ou non. Des humains avec leur propre vie, leurs propres histoires, leurs propres familles, leurs propres amis, leurs propres amants.  
Il donna un pourboire au serveur qui l'avait servi, et lâcha brièvement une phrase comme quoi il reviendrait bientôt, et qu'il vanterait le mérite de l'établissement à ses collègues. Oui, un endroit parfait pour rester dans sa morosité.  
Jean traversa la terrasse, passant à côté d'un groupe de filles qui le fixaient depuis le début. Il leur sourit chaleureusement, récoltant des sourires en échanges et des petits rires peu discrets.  
Puis il s'éloigna de ce rassemblement d'imbéciles, selon son humble avis, et continua sa route sur l'allée de dalles grises. Il rajusta sa veste sur ses épaules d'un geste las, et leva les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre de Paris.  
Il allait sûrement pleuvoir, une fois de plus. Comme quoi ce temps déprimant le suivait partout où il allait.  
Et une fois de plus, il serait seul.

**E N D**

* * *

Et bien... Je dois dire que, quand même, je ne suis pas mécontente de moi ! Pour une fois tiens ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Je m'excuse si il reste des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai vraiment du mal avec la conjugaison et avec certaines liaisons (surtout '' leur ''. Je reste deux heures à paniquer. « EST-CE QUE C'EST LE LEUR AVEC UN S OU PAAAAAAAAAS !? » ← ceci est une retranscription réelle). Mais pourquoi je parle, moi, d'ailleurs ? Boaf...

Review pwease ? ( ^ω^)/ [_← On ne peut résister à ce smiley._]


End file.
